DN: That First Night Was A Real Killer
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Is L kinky or just eccentric? On the very first night L and Light are handcuffed, Light learns just how "weird" Ryuzaki is when they have to sleep in the same bed, and that night things get a little crazy when L begins to roll, talk in his sleep, and hug Light, all while deep asleep. Oh, and L also sleeps naked. He hates rough things against his skin.
1. Sleeping Arrangements

_**"That First Night Was A Real Killer"**_  
 _ **—A DEATH NOTE Story—**_

 _ **PART ONE**_

"Is it really necessary?" Light had asked L.

And L said, "It's paramount". 

He wanted to keep an eye on Light 24/7, because he still suspected Light to be Kira: the mass murder of thousands of criminals in Japan and throughout the world.

With the handcuffs attached by a lengthy steel chain, the moment they were put on Light dreaded his future.

All sorts of questions ran through Light's mind and basically one topped the rest: How long was he to wear these cuffs? Forever? But the answer was obvious: until L stopped suspecting him of being the worst serial killer the world has ever. And that could take a very long time.

Light insisted he wasn't Kira, but L played his card, and it was for them to remain together, and chained, until L was one-hundred percent confident Light wasn't his target.

That night, the very first night of the pair being handcuffed, sleeping arrangements we're still being sorted out.

Within the newly built, thirty-five story building for L's use, as the Kira defacto task force headquarters, there were many sleeping quarters to choose from.

Misa got her own room and so did every other Task Force member. Light on the other hand was far from pleased. Because of the handcuffs, he had to stay in the same room with L, and there was only one bed. Granted, it was a king size bed, but they would still have to share it, and that created all sorts of weird problems.

The obvious one: two guys sleeping in the same bed together. Misa found it exciting, but Light didn't share the thrill.

Light felt uncomfortable, but shrugged it off. L told him, he had to deal with it. The first night will be the hardest.

Light sighed, as they stood together in L's private quarters. "So, which side of the bed do you want, Ryuzaki?" he inquired, finally coming to the realization he had no choice in the matter.

"It doesn't matter to me, but as you know I don't sleep much," L replied. "I would prefer to stay up and work all night on the Kira case."

"We all need sleep, Ryuzaki. It's a well known fact, mental awareness depletes by nearly sixty percent without adequate sleep. I'm not a night owl like you. So, how will this go? You work and I sleep?" Light indicated to a desk with a computer on it. The work station was pretty much the only thing in the room. "I like the room dark when I sleep, the glow of the computer it will keep me up."

L panned his head to the computer. "That computer is for simple research only." He pointed to his head. "The only computer I really need is the inside my skull. You can be rest assured, Light, I won't keep you up."

"Fine, but how do I change?" He lifted his arm up with the cuffs.

"If you want the cuffs to be unlocked, you'll have to change in front of me, so I can keep an eye on you."

"I have rights, Ryuzaki. What about privacy?" Light was firm. "And what if I have to urinate? Will you he joining me in the bathroom, too?"

L looked at him strangely. "It's either this, or I put you back in the cell, and you'll still be watched and recorded, personal hygiene and body fluids, included. You were watched when you urinated and even showered when you were incarcerated for fifty days, and you had no issue with that. I've seen you naked, Light. And frankly, it's nothing to brag about. I've seen more muscle on a chicken leg."

"Hey! Well, I don't seem to remember much of that first week. Things are still a bit foggy."

"Because you claim to not be Kira, right. You agreed to be locked up and watched. I tried to engage with you in your jail cell several times, but you were always so tight-lipped, as if you were afraid to reveal anything of a secret nature."

Light got annoyed. "Like I said, I don't remember much of that first week, so can we drop it and get back to the issue at hand—which side of the bed do you want?"

L avoided the immediate question. "I have no problems unlocking your handcuffs so you can change for bed, Light. But get everything you need and dress here. Oh, and as this is my private quarters, as you can be assured there are no cameras. The room we're in is for sleeping. There's very little in it, nothing to distract me from my work here. Since you can't go anywhere without me, I opted for us to use my personal quarters."

"Oh, how very nice of you," Light said sarcastically.

But with a glance around, Light noticed Ryuzaki was right. There were no pictures on the wall, nothing of a personal either. Only a computer on a wooden desk in the corner of room filled the room, opposite the bed. And most likely it had a password, so he could not use it without Ryuzaki's permission.

"When you were brought in, Light, you didn't bring much in the way of a change of clothes; you basically wore the same thing for 50 days. You wreaked pretty bad sometimes. At the end of your incarceration, you even lost a lot of weight. You should eat more protein to bulk up."

"Thanks for the advice. I try to stay thin, I'm not the kind of guy to go to the gym."

"Just for your personal information: the bathroom is stocked with all the necessities, including a toothbrush, deodorant, hair brush, and it even has its own personal shower. I did notice that your father brought a few personal items of yours yesterday when he returned to your home in preparation for this. He also informed your mother that you'd be staying here for a while. The bag your father collected is next to the wall for there."

"That's prefect! I definitely feel a need to clean up before going to bed."

Light's mood lightened. He went to the bag and rummaged through it. Thanks to his father, he had everything he needed, plus a few extras.

"I searched your bag before it was given to you, Light. May I ask a question?"

Light pulled out a pair of track pants and a long sleeve night shirt. "Sure," he said. "As long as it's not about my underwear. It may be a bit eccentric, but I have a pair for every day. It's not as bad as David Beckham, however."

"We all have eccentricities, I wondered why your father packed so many pairs. And David Beckham is that soccer star who never wears the same pair of underwear twice, right? Every genius has their quirk." L shrugged. Light smiled when L actually referred to him as a genius. He was smart, granted that. But a genius? "I wanted to ask you about that picture your father put in your bag." Light brought out a small framed picture of a young self and a friend, they were smiling. Light's friend had his arm around his shoulder and both were wearing tennis gear. "Who is that?"

Light looked at the picture and smiled.

"You look so happy in that picture," L remarked, "as you do now remembering the moment. I think I remember meeting him once when in the early goings of the Kira Case. He was also a student at your high school, correct?"

Light nodded. "This picture was taken after I won the Japan Junior Tennis Championships years ago."

"If I recall, he had an unusual name…"

"His name is Demetre Draycott. I call him Demmy, for short. We've been friends since childhood." Light laughed as if he told himself a mental joke. "I also jokingly once called him a mutt once, because he as Russian, English, French and Japanese lineage."

"Tell me about him. What's he like? I only got to question him once. I didn't get friendly with him. It was only business."

"His mother is a quarter Japanese and his is father is American. He speaks perfect Japanese and without an accent. His father's financial firm transferred him to Japan from America, because they opened up a division here, and they wanted someone here to help build its reputation, someone with gumption and acumen. His father invited the challenge. In that respect, Demmy takes after his father. Demmy likes a challenge, too. And my friend is incredibly smart. Demmy's grandfather was born in Russia, but his grandfather and his parents are Japanese. Demmy got his name from his grandfather's uncle, who is Russian, to appease the family. Some Presbyterian Christian families are like that. His family is very religious. Demmy was born in America, but he lives in Kanto Region of Japan with his mother. His father travels back and forth to Tokyo."

"Where did you two meet?"

"At a recreational centre, he was swimming freestyle. He was already a great swimmer before I met him, but he never took his talent seriously. I suppose that's why he had a swimmer's physique, he swims three times a week. Admittedly, I was always jealous. I'm too thin for my own good, as you've already pointed out." Light closed his eyes and smiled, as if recalling a good memory. "He actually taught me how to swim, I was only four years old at the time. We've been close friends ever since, and he was my biggest supporter when I was playing tennis in the Junior League, hence this picture."

"He must be a very good friend."

"The best! This my favour photograph and whenever I feel blue, I always like to look at it, and remember good times, times when I was the most happiest." Light then returned the framed photograph to his bag. "But let's get back to the issue at hand. Will you at least turn your back when I undress?"

L shook his head. "Once the cuffs are off, it's all or nothing. Bare ass and all."

"Fine, I guess certain restrictions must be adhered to for my innocence to be established. I have no other option." He raised his arm. "Where's the key to take off the cuffs? You can see me in the buff then, if that's what you like?"

"I'm not of one persuasion or the other. I think the actual term is asexual, but in my business, you don't have the luxury of dating, so it doesn't matter to me if you turn around or if you face forward. I don't care either way. But for the record, I would rather see Misa in the buff than you."

L reached into his front jeans pocket and produced a small key to the handcuffs, then unlocked the cuffs. Light rubbed his wrist. He undressed, taking off his shirt.

L watched him like some sort of lecherous fiend, eyes wide, which was kind of creepy, Light thought. Similarly when he removed his trousers, he was watched closely—it was as if L was wondering if he was hiding anything, even eying his crotch for anything suspicious—and then he got into a tracksuit bottom and a long-sleeve sleeping shirt.

"I never took you for the speedo type, Light."

"Like I said, a different pair every day. I also like to change it up from time-to-time: boxers, jockeys, and speedos."

Light subjected himself to being handcuffed once more.

Light grumbled under his breath when he viewed the cuffs. "For the record, let me just say, I'd turn my head if you had to get undressed," he said. "I would, at the very least, give you that dignity and respect."

"No need," L responded, and then removed his cuffs. Following that, he dragged Light to what appeared to be a metal ring embedded in the wall next to the headboard of the bed, and next to a nightstand table with a lamp. Light hadn't noticed it until now. "It's an option. You can either be attached to the wall or sleep attached to me, your choice."

"I think I'll choose the ring. Saves embarrassment."

After Light washed up, they returned to the bed together. Then L snapped the cuffs around the ring. Subsequently, L began to undress. But to Light's surprise, he didn't replace what he took off with any night attire.

Lights eyes widen with shock as L stood in front of him completely in the buff, the full monty.

"So, what's the matter now?" L gestured. "I don't like rough things next to my skin when I sleep. I guess I should've told you this before. I always sleep in the nude. Also, one of the reasons there's no camera in my quarters. So, which side the bed do you want?"

"You're not sleeping in the same bed nude with me!" Light protested. "What if someone sees you, someone sees us? They would misconstrue things. I know Misa thinks you're kind of kinky already with the cuffs, but I don't want her thinking anything of a similar nature of me. I don't swing that way."

L cocked his head. "Swing what way, Light? It's a different world than your parents, there's nothing wrong with enjoying another person's company in bed—male or female." L sat on the edge of the bed, but turned slightly; his genitals were hidden between his legs, but he was still bare. "Allow me to give you an anatomy lesson. Like it or not, a man's prostate dictates sexual pleasure and that is located in the butt. A female's clitoris does the same thing, that is located just outside the vagina. To be blunt. And frankly, it's all in how you stimulate them to get the maximum sensation. And most people enjoy it one way or the other, some even partake it both ways. Some people go through their entire life never knowing 'the other way' and then find out they missed out and wished they had tried it at least once. But social stigma prevents them. It's perfectly acceptable for guys to sleep together nowadays."

"Yes, I know. But I'm uncomfortable with this situation at present."

"Well, get used to it. If you prefer, you can sleep on the covers and I'll sleep beneath. Or, you can sleep on the floor?"

"The floor sounds agreeable."

"Suit yourself."

Light saw L get under the covers. Then he made a mental calculation looking at the chain of his cuffs and the length. There was not enough chain for him to sleep on the floor. He sighed and then sat on his side of the bed, which happened to the left side. "I don't like this, I really wish you had told me about you sleeping habits?"

"Oh, by the way: I roll on bed, and I some times have nightmares. I've also been told I talk in my sleep."

"Oh, wonderful, Ryuzaki! Anything _else_ I should know?"

"I have weird dreams. That's about it, I think?" L turned over and wrapped himself with the covers. "Good night, Light," he said. "Please turn out _the light_ when you're ready to go to sleep."

Light laid down on top of the covers and turned off the lamp. He stared into the darkness for a few moments and then closed eyes. The bed was quite comfortable, save for the circumstances.

 _To be continued..._


	2. L's Secret

_**"That First Night Was A Real Killer"**_  
 _ **—A DEATH NOTE Story—**_

 _ **PART TWO**_

That night, Light had fallen asleep on his side of the bed. It had only taken him minutes to enter a deep sleep. He supposed he was more tired than he originally thought, even with Ryuzaki sleeping beside him nude.

When he awoke, it was one o'clock in the morning, and he suddenly felt something across his stomach. He looked and saw that that it was Ryuzaki's bare arm. And when Light looked over his shoulder, he saw the covers were completely off, and the detective's exposed naked body pressed against his back.

The term was called _Spooning_ , when couples wanted to be close. But they were definitely not a couple, and Light had no desire to even become _that_ close to L, or anyone else of the like, (or, at the very least, without himself initiating it, and he didn't).

He gently took Ryuzaki's arm off him, but he must have triggered an unexpected response, and L suddenly shifted in closer, and hugged Light as if he was a stuffed animal.

Feeling uncomfortable with the situation with an understatement, especially with what he was feeling from behind. Something was beginning to poke him from the rear and he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

L muttered a name under his breath, saying something to the point of "I love you". Was it an old girlfriend perhaps? The way L spoke about it relationships earlier— _Was L gay?_

Light felt the poking increase. Did Ryuzaki have an erection? Was he having a sexual dream? L did say he had "weird dreams". Did that also mean weird, sexual dreams?

L shifted again and this time, Light managed to wiggle out of the detective's grasp. L then turned over. Now his butt was facing Light. It was dark, but the glow of the moon from a window cascaded through the open shades. The building was so tall, Light was glad no one else could see the detective's exhibitionism.

Light then observed something on L's rear, on his left butt cheek. A marking— _Could it be a tattoo?_ It may explain why he crouched the way he did. Claiming if he didn't sit the way he did would decease his mental acuity by roughly 40% didn't sell with Light. There had to have been another reason. _Could this tattoo could be that reason?_

Despite the view and the proximity of where he was, his face very close to L's butt—he went in closer to look at it. There was some writing. He didn't dare turn on the light to read it or risk exposure of what he was doing.

It was quite small, but his eyes focused on it. It read: _Property of Whammy's House_ in cursive writing. What that meant, Light had no clue. It must have been some sort of joke. L wasn't the kind of person to be property of anyone.  
Light was tired, and despite where he was, he merely closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke, it was approximately two o'clock in the morning when he checked his watch with its illuminance, and when he did, he silently gasped when he saw L's penis was staring him right in the face. L's legs were curled up as if trying to encapsulate Light's head between Ryuzaki's legs for a reasoning that Light could only attribute to a sexual one, if albeit on an unconscious level.

Light had moved lower down the bed just before he fell asleep before, so he wouldn't be as close to Ryuzaki's butt. Now, somehow, things had dramatically changed.

It stared at him like a one-eyed monster. And Light moved away.

In the morning, he would have to demand better sleeping arrangements.

Light woke again at four o'clock and this time he had to urinate and quite badly. He was chained, but had managed to drop down the side of the bed and sleep on the floor with his cuffed arm on the bed. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was better than the alternative.

He looked across the bed and saw L sleeping soundly with his face turned the other way. Light knew where the cuffs key was, it was in Ryuzaki's jeans pocket. It would probably he easier to get it, unlock the cuffs, urinate, and then put it back without him ever being wiser. However, that would mean crawling over the bed and over L to get at it.

Light did not want L watching him urinate. Some things were very private.

The urge to urinate was great and he needed that key or he'd wet his pants. He'd have to take the chance to get the key secretly, and if he failed, face the consequences with L thinking he was escaping.

He gently crossed across the bed making sure to take slack of the chain with him, as he made his way across the bed. He was about to easily cross over L when the detective suddenly rolled onto his back.

 _Gez_ , Light mentally voiced. _How many sexual dreams does this guy have?_

L was excited again, and as Light cradled Ryuzaki on the bed, he didn't know the reason, but his urge to urinate, suddenly produced his own excitement. He had been excited like this before and often they indicated the normal reasons. This was not one of them. He had to use the bathroom, nothing more.

 _Not now,_ he told himself. _And not like this..._

Then both just happen to touch the other. But to Light, it was nothing sexual. He had no desire to engage in any sexual coitus with L.

However, he had to admit. L did have a descent set of abs and his muscles were defined and toned. _Nice pelvic lines, too,_ he thought. He shook his head. _What in the world Am I thinking? Get your mind away from that line of thought!_

Light attempted to move his leg, but his situation was preventing any kind of easy escape. If L woke up now, he'd think the worse. And he'd never believe Light's story.

 _All I want to do is use the bathroom,_ he thought.

Quickly, L extended his arms and latched onto Light, around his back, and brought him down, chest to chest, hugging him. Their hard-on's touched and Light thought L would awaken with their close proximity. But, however the reason, L was very much still asleep—in deep REM sleep, in fact.

And then he said, "Oh, Bernard. You're so lovely!"

L tilted his head up and then kissed Light on the mouth. Their lips touched. Light's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. He couldn't pull away. Ryuzaki's grip was so tight.

So, he just went with it, and let the famous detective kiss him, and closed his eyes, hoping and wishing, he was having some sort of weird dream himself.

Their penises, hard-pressed, continued their swordplay. Until L's arms dropped to his side and he suddenly began to softly snore. Light remained where he was for a moment, looking down at the detective, wondering what the hell just happened, and why for heaven's sake, he, himself, still had an erection, when he didn't feel sexually aroused.

 _Bernard, Ryuzaki said, Bernard_ , Light thought. _Was this person L's secret lover?_

Using the opportunity to move, he very slowly moved to the other side of the bed, reached into Ryuzaki's jeans pocket, grabbed the key, unlocked the cuffs, and moved quickly to the bathroom, where he tried to urinate with very stiff penis. And he thought, every so minutely, that he could even be the slightest aroused by what happened. Light leaned over and pushed his penis downwards, despite it being uncomfortable, forcing himself to not miss the toilet.

When the stream emerged, he felt a tremendous sensation of relief and even a little elation as a shiver coursed down his spine. He had only felt a similar feeling a couple of times before and that was when he had reached a certain age, and like all boy's do, discovered himself.

The first time he masturbated was at that age all boy's normally are, but that was only after a friend of his showed him a video he had secretly downloaded off the internet. His friend had been more attune to such things at his age than Light. Light was a scholar and studied most of his time to one day become a police office like his father.

But when he saw that video, he felt something strange within himself that day. He didn't know what it was until later when he learned that it had been lust for a sensual lady that he saw in the video, having sex with her partner, who was another woman. Lesbian love, his friend had said. In other circles, gay love between two women.

He had thought about that video from time-to-time, but never dared to look up any erotic videos online since his home had a shared network and anything he watched online could been seen by his father.

When he grew-up, he lost interest in that sort of thing, and dwelled heavily into his studies.

Notwithstanding, here he felt the urge again. And even though he had finished urinating, he still kept his hard-on. He couldn't go back to bed with it, he wouldn't get back to sleep. His only conclusion was he had to deal with it. He had no idea why the situation with L was giving him this kind of reaction.

He knew he had to, for lack of a better word phrase, get a grip on the situation. He couldn't stay in the bathroom for too long. He had to get back and get the cuffs back on, or who knows what the next night will entail? He was already sleeping in the same bed with Ryuzaki and the detective was naked. That was bad enough. What's next? He'd be forced to sleep nude in the same bed handcuffed as punishment?

No, he didn't think L would be that perverted. On the other hand, he was incarcerated for fifty days without basic human rights—supposedly he asked for it—but if Ryuzaki was willing to go that far, anything was possible.

Light made sure the bathroom door was closed, and then his imagination soared with thoughts of a lustful nature. Whom he imagined in his mind was various, and at the very last moment, Ryuzaki popped in his head. And he couldn't stop it. It felt good, very good, to release all that pent-up frustration he had felt as if late.

The act was natural, albeit a private thing.

Afterwards, he cleaned himself off, returned the key to Ryuzaki's jeans, then clamped the cuffs back on, feeling not only thankful he hadn't woken L up, but also relieved of a tension he hadn't realized he was keeping inside. Perhaps it was true what some people say, when you haven't done it in some time, the relief you feel is extraordinary.

Light turned over in bed and he didn't mind whom he slept with now. The tension about the situation was gone.

When half past six rolled around, Light gently opened his eyes when he heard the sound of a toilet flushing. The bathroom room light was on. The door was open and Light could see L in all his nakedness. In truth, the man had a nice body. It was honed to a swimmers frame. Light didn't know everything about L— _Maybe he exercised in secret?_

Then Light remembered. He hadn't flushed the toilet last night because he knew the sound would carry. He mentally swore. All that worry now came back to haunt him. Ryuzaki would know he had used the bathroom last night.

All that secrecy that happened last night had just dropped in the preverbal toilet.

Ryuzaki exited the bathroom. Light shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he felt L's weight on the bed. Suddenly, L leaned over and said softly into Light's ear: "I don't know how you did it, but even Harry Houdini would be proud." Then turned back and went back to bed, getting under the covers.

Later that morning, he explained how he got of the cuffs—omitting obvious details for reasons of his own dignity.

It was decided that Light would get his own quarters, but he would be monitored at night with the door locked and with a longer chain attached to the wall, so if needed, he could use the ensuite bathroom at his leisure. Then he would be unlocked from the wall every morning and reattached to the lengthy chain cuffed to Ryuzaki. Light agreed to the terms. At least he wouldn't have to sleep in the same bed with a naked Ryuzaki anymore.

 _That first night was a real killer,_ Light thought. The irony of that thought didn't slip him comparative to why he resided here—for being the worse serial mass murder of all time, a real killer.

A little later that morning, as both he and L sat at the workstations in the main area, and as his father and the other task force members were busily engaged in other tasks elsewhere, Light stared blankly at his computer. He couldn't concentrate with something on his mind.

L was reading something on his workstation computer, crouched as he normally was, and eating Oreos and drinking milk. He appeared to be engaged in something important, but this was the perfect time to get something off his chest.

Light turned to Ryuzaki. L seemed to see him turn out of the corner of his eye and cocked his head aside. "Light?"

"We're alone, so I want to talk to you about something that happened last night," Light said.

"I thought you already explained that? And that is why starting tonight you'll have your own room."

"No, not that," Light said with a sigh. "That seems to have concluded with a satisfactory outcome. I want to talk about you talking in your sleep. Okay, I know, it's really none of my business. But I have to ask: Who is Bernard? You spoke with such endearment about him last night. Was he a… _friend_?"

"The very good friend, and one of the best I had when the nights got very lonely. As you know, I never really knew my parents, and I was raised in an orphanage" — _Whammy's_ , Light thought. Now he understood the small tattoo on Ryuzaki's left butt cheek. It was a reminder of where he had come from— "and I didn't have a lot of friends. It was a place for the gifted, so I basically spent time with myself: games, puzzles, card games, that sort of thing. But the orphanage did have one shinning, saving grace: Bernard. He was my best friend, whom I used play and laugh with."

"What happened to him?"

"He died. He was sixteen and half years old, and quite old, notwithstanding."

Light paused. "Sixteen and half years old is not old at all for a person," he said.

L looked at him strange and for the first time in as long as Light knew him, Ryuzaki burst out laughing. And he literally dropped to a normal sitting position and held his stomach because he was laughing so hard. "You're quite a card, Light. I haven't laughed that hard for a very long time." He wiped a small tear from his eye. "Thank you for that."

"You haven't answered my question," Light insisted.

L seemed to gaze at his computer screen retrospectively. "Yes, Bernard was a very lovely and endearing person, or so he thought of himself as one. He loved all the kids at the orphanage and they loved him. It was a sad day when he passed on. He just went to sleep one night and never woke up. He's buried on the orphanage grounds in the back area with a marker that says: _Bernard: The Best Friend An Orphan Could Ever Have_."

Light was getting a little frustrated. "Ryuzaki, Bernard…Who was Bernard?"

"He was a dog, a Saint Bernard, Light, and the best friend an orphan cold ever have."

All of sudden, Light burst out laughing. And it was such a relief that he could forgive everything that had occurred the night before. L loved this dog. The other thing that happened was just a side effect of something _else_ entirely, and another dream.

Light breathed out a sigh of relief. He was ready to get back to work.

Then L looked at him strangely again, and asked, "Why? What else happened last night that you haven't told me?"

Light suddenly lost all humour about the situation, and gulped nervously. He knew he should have kept his big mouth shut.

END.


End file.
